Neonatal immune system is deficient in qualitative and quantitative functions of neutrophils. We propose to compare two cytokines (GM-CSF and G-CSF) in their ability to improve these functions during sepsis in a prospective, randomized clinical trial septic neonates will be treated with either cytokine. Time required to reconstitute normal neutrophil number and function will be compared. Signs of toxicity will be followed, as well.